La oscura reina
by Selenika91
Summary: En una época mágica algunas noches tienen un poder especial, en ocasiones los espíritus pueden volver a este mundo para hacernos pagar por los agravios pasados. Algunas personas aprenderán a temer tales días.


___Este fic participa en el reto **"Pesadilla en Camelot Street"** para el foro **En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica.**_

******_Disclaimer: _**_Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

_**Palabras:** 1000_

* * *

_**LA OSCURA REINA**_

Una sombría y silenciosa noche rodeaba al castillo de Camelot infiltrándose por las más pequeñas rendijas para transmitir a todos los ocupantes una molesta señal de alarma. Incluso los guardias permanecían atentos y callados, olvidando por una ocasión los juegos con los que solían entretenerse hasta el amanecer.

En los aposentos más lujosos del palacio un hombre dormía, pero también parecía percibir que aquella noche no era como las demás y se revolvía en su cómoda cama inquieto.

El rey Uther se incorporó sobresaltado con los ojos complemente abiertos, notaba cómo su corazón latía desenfrenado pese a no poder recordar lo que acababa de soñar. Mientras gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro, buscó agitado cualquier señal de peligro.

Y así la encontró a ella, en una esquina de la lóbrega habitación. Durante unos instantes se olvidó de respirar, pues era ella, sin duda. Seguía siendo igual de hermosa, su Ygraine, aunque resplandeciera con una fantasmal luz y su sonrisa pareciera más oscura y peligrosa.

—Mi amor… —dijo el rey como un suave suspiro mientras intentaba incorporarse, acercarse a ella para abrazarla y nunca soltarla. Pero no pudo, pues la espectral reina no lo permitiría. Al escuchar cómo la llamaba su marido no pudo sino negar con la cabeza mientras sus ojos brillaban con una terrible determinación.

—No, esposo, nada de amor. Tú me traicionaste.

—Ygraine, yo lo siento, yo…

—Nada de excusas —dijo mientras levantaba un dedo enmudeciendo a Uther en contra de su voluntad—, mi rey —terminó con sarcasmo—. Me engañaste, sabías el precio que conllevaría recurrir a la magia para engendrar un heredero. Tú, que decías que me amabas, vil traidor.

Uther escuchaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras no podía ni moverse ni hablar. Sabía cuánta razón tenía ella, cuán culpable era. Pero lo más terrible era ver qué era en lo que se había convertido su dulce y benevolente esposa. Podía ver en los ojos de su reina un odio que hacía que se le helara el corazón, notó un escalofrío cuando vio en ellos la sutil amenaza que escondían: ella quería hacerle daño.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de Arturo —continuó diciendo, y al mencionar a su querido hijo, Uther pudo ver en ella a su antiguo amor, la Ygraine a la que tanto añoraba. Pero ese momento pronto acabó y continuó con dureza—: Él no es como tú y estoy inmensamente agradecida. Si tuviera que hacerlo volvería a dar mi vida por él, sin dudarlo. Pero ese no es el caso; yo confiaba en ti.

Y el todopoderoso y temible rey de Camelot comenzó a temblar al ver el rostro de su reina desfigurado por una maníaca sonrisa mientras sus hermosos ojos se convertían en dos profundos pozos negros de rencor. Uther seguía con lágrimas en los ojos, pues sabía que él era el culpable de lo que le había ocurrido a ella, de lo que era en ese momento. Pero empezó a sentir más pánico que dolor cuando escuchó las sombrías carcajadas de Ygraine, ese sonido completamente inhumano le provocaba un primitivo terror, pues nada bueno podía seguir a aquello.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas levantarse para arrodillarse para pedir, suplicar su perdón, pretendía explicarle cuánto sentía todo lo que había hecho, quería explicarle que aún la amaba y que la añoraba todos los días. Pero la fuerza de Ygraine era grande y le mantenía preso, ella no quería escuchar sus ridículas palabras. De nada servían, nada significaban después de todo el daño que le había provocado.

—Mi rey —pronunció con falsa dulzura mostrando una sonrisa aún más diabólica—, debes saber que siempre estaré a tu lado para atormentarte, nada deseo más —se relamió los labios perversamente ignorando los ridículos intentos de Uther de moverse—. Desgraciadamente, en contadas ocasiones tendré tanto poder como para torturarte —parecía realmente afligida—. Pero en noches como ésta estaré junto a ti, lo prometo. Junto con todos mis nuevos amigos que tienen cuentas pendientes con el gran Uther Pendragón. Supongo que no te sorprenderá saber que son muchos.

Mientras hablaba, los aposentos del rey se vieron ocupados por una siniestra niebla que no hacía más que crecer. En ella comenzó a distinguir rostros con tanto odio como el que mostraba su esposa, personas que deseaban atacar y hacer el mayor daño posible.

Seguía intentando liberarse de sus invisibles cadenas, ya no para pedir perdón, sino para huir, pues sintió un gélido miedo inundar su corazón como el que no había conocido nunca.

—Espero que disfrutes —dijo con sarcasmo la oscura reina mientras sonreía con expectación.

A una orden no pronunciada, todos los espíritus se lanzaron a la vez contra el indefenso rey. Uther no podía hacer nada, se vio sumido en aquella niebla de la que provenían arañazos que prometían arrancarle la piel a tiras y mordiscos de afilados y peligrosos dientes que solo buscaban atormentarle.

Había recuperado el habla, pero no podía pedir auxilio, tan grande era el dolor que sentía que solo podía gritar mientras observaba la satisfacción en los sombríos ojos de su amada.

El tormento duró segundos, minutos, horas, no sabría decirlo, pues el paso del tiempo dejó de tener sentido, lo único relevante era el dolor. Pero finalmente parecía remitir, notaba cómo se alejaba, lentamente, a un lugar seguro. Se desvanecía mientras solo escuchaba un sonido:

—Padre. Padre. Despierte, padre.

Abrió los ojos y vio a su hijo frente a él. No quedaba rastro de los espíritus pero él notaba todavía su cuerpo destrozado por el dolor, aunque estuviera físicamente intacto.

—¿Se encuentra bien, padre? —seguía insistiendo Arturo.

Pero el rey Uther no podía contestarle. No podía creer que todo hubiera sido un sueño y algo le decía que había sido mucho más que eso. Buscó en aquella esquina y ahí seguía ella, menos nítida y desvaneciéndose, pero su malvada sonrisa permanecía.

—Hasta el año que viene, poderoso rey Uther Pendragón —prometió con una carcajada final que hizo que al hombre se le erizara la piel.


End file.
